Mission Impossible
by IvoryQueen
Summary: Dante's a freakin' demon slayer. He does impossible missions daily. So why is telling Nero how he feels turning out to be his most impossible mission yet? Dante x Nero YAOI!
1. Don't Look Now

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own anything Devil May Cry, Capcom does.**

**Warning: Yaoi pairing Dante x Nero. If you don't like it, don't read. Sidenote I rated it M just in case. Right now I'd hardly call it T but _I_ don't even know where this story might go.**

* * *

><p>Mission Impossible<p>

Chapter 1: Don't look now

There he was, in the middle of the forest, fighting the last of a group of random demons with Nero. It was weird because demons of multiple species don't normally band together for anything. It was weirder because earlier that week Dante realized how in love he was with Nero.

"Dante? Dante…? DUDE!" Nero yelled, grabbing Dante's attention.

Dante looked up. "Wha?" he asked trying to recompose his face.

"They're all dead. What's wrong with you today?" Nero asked rather angrily.

"What do you mean?" asked Dante still phased.

"Dude, you're completely distracted. What's up?" he asked a little calmer as they headed back to Nero's car.

"Oh, I was just trying to figure out what to get Trish for her birthday." he lied trying to stop staring at the other half demon. What the hell. He knew he liked Nero but this was just unacceptable. Get it together. Nero was straight and he knew that. Oh wait Trish's birthday was a month ago, wasn't it? Dante hoped he didn't notice. Oh well just act natural. After all, how hot was Nero anyway? Nero jumped the side of the convertible, sweat dripping down his face from the heat of the day and the heat of the last battle. Really hot, apparently.

Nero didn't know what was going on in the old man's head but if he was going to lie he could do better than that. Trish's birthday was last month. Whatever just play it cool. "So what are you getting her?" he said as they started driving. There was seriously something wrong with Dante. He didn't even try to fight Nero for driver. God, he hoped Dante didn't notice. Oh but how could he not? Nero was, for the most part, more distracted than Dante. He'd have to be blind, deaf, and straight not to see how much Nero loved him. Oh wait, he was straight. He was also half demon so he could probably sense how horny he made Nero. Damnit. Maybe he should just tell Dante and risk the eternal teasing. He would… later.

"Hmm? Oh, I don't know yet."

_He doesn't seem to notice anything_ they both thought simultaneously.

The rest of the car ride back to Devil May Cry was silence.

While for Dante, Devil May Cry was a lean to - if he locked himself out of his house or was too tired or lazy to go home after a mission - for Nero, since he couldn't bring himself to go back to Fortuna, it was home. He'd helped Nero turn the storage room down the hall from his room into a make-shift bedroom until he could do some real work to it. And since the kid had decided to take up residence there Dante felt like he should move in too. Bad idea. He and Trish had already decided they were better off as friends and he had talked to her about Nero earlier that week. This was good, this meant he had someone to talk to about his new discovered feelings for Nero. When Nero came down the stairs soaking wet and in nothing but a towel to get a soda, Dante did just that.

"What do I do? I can't stay here. It's been less than a week, and I'm already ready to jump him." Dante said frantically into the phone when Nero had gone back upstairs.

Trish laughed. "You could stay at you're house." she suggested pointedly.

"Well I can't leave the kid here by himself." he protested as if Nero were 10.

"He's what, 20 years old? He's a big boy he can take care of himself." she said teasingly. Dante sighed in defeat. "Fine, I tell you what you can stay at my house tonight." Trish offered. "But be warned Lady's sleeping over too and I'm not sure how she'll take it." He hung up the phone and ran upstairs to pack a duffle bag. Nero noticed and decided to see what was going on.

"Where ya goin'?" he asked slyly. Dante jumped higher then he thought he could.

"Nero, you scared me." he said nervously stating the obvious.

"Well someone's a little jumpy." Nero noted playfully.

"I'm spending the night at a friend's." Dante said, answering the initial question.

"Oh, ok. See you tomorrow morning." Nero said yawning. He turned around and headed back to his room, trying so desperately to hide the pang of disappointment. Dante rushed out of the house and headed to Trish's.

* * *

><p>First fanfic ever. I'm addicted to this pairing so I thought I should start with something I know and love. Hope you like it. Please comment and Review. Chapter two coming soon.<p> 


	2. Just Kiss Me Already!

**Yeah, I'm highly convinced that this isn't going over T at this point, so I'm going to change it and if necessary I'll change it back.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned devil may cry.**

**Warning: Yaoi paring; Dante x Nero. If **you don't like it don't read.****

* * *

><p>Mission Impossible<p>

Chapter 2: Just…Kiss me already!

About a month had passed where Dante had practically moved in with Trish, letting Nero live on his own. Dante only saw Nero during the day and on missions and had hardly said a word – other than hi – to Nero the whole time.

"I thought you and I agreed we were better friends." Trish said at breakfast one morning.

"We are. That's why you're letting me stay here."

"Dante, if you like the guy so much, why are you avoiding him?" she asked taking a bite of her bagel.

"Well, what if I say something or do something and he doesn't like me back?" said Dante, only just realizing he sounded like a fifteen year old girl.

"Are you seriously worried about that?" Trish asked blankly.

"I gotta get out of here. I'm gonna be late." Dante said grabbing his bagel and dodging the question.

"Bye."

For the first time in his life, Dante was early to work. He walked into Devil May Cry to a wonderful aroma emanating from the kitchen. Nero had accidentally overslept and was making himself breakfast. Dante walked into the kitchen and saw a shirtless Nero, wearing an apron, standing by the stove, cooking. This was pure, sweet torture. Dante grabbed the island to avoid collapsing.

"S-Since when do you cook?" he stuttered when he finally regained his balance. Now it was Nero's turn to jump. He laughed dryly, regaining his breath.

"Kyrie thought, since I'd eventually settle down, it'd be a good idea to teach me." he said. He finished cooking and tuned to Dante with two plates of food. He set a plate in front of Dante and one in front of himself. Dante wasn't hungry, he'd already had a bagel so he stared at Nero eating. Half way through his meal, Nero looked up at Dante whose eyes were locked on his chiseled torso, defined by the tight apron. Nero looked down.

"Oh …wow… uh, this is awkward." Nero stated tensely. Dante shifted his gaze from his torso to his eyes.

"I'll go put on a shirt."

Dante wanted so badly to stop him, but once the kid left the room, he'd missed his chance. This did however give him the opportunity for a pep talk. _Look, if the kid doesn't like it he'll say something. Come on, Dante, what've you got to lose? Oh, what you're pride? Admit it dude. You lost that with Nero a week ago! Oh god his coming! It's now or never, Dante; Now or never._

Nero walked into the room wearing the same jeans and a tight black tank top that wasn't any better than the apron. Dante was already standing at this point so he swept behind the younger slayer, wrapped his arms around his waist, and tucked his head in Nero's neck.

"So kid, what're ya doin' tonight?" Dante asked seductively.

"Dante, what are you doing? Get off of me!" Nero said irritated, escaping Dante's embrace. He stared at him angrily for a moment then ran for his room. How could Dante do that to him? Clearly his demon side had sensed something, but even if Dante was a cocky bastard, he couldn't believe he'd toy with his feelings like that. Once he reached his room he slammed the door, flopped on his bed and started crying.

Dante knocked on Nero's bedroom door just a few minutes later.

"Hey, look, kid. I didn't mean to offend you or anything by um flirting with you. We should probably talk about it."

Nero got up and dried his eyes while Dante was talking. He walk to the door and opened it.

"How could you mess with me like that?"

"What?" Dante asked looking both puzzled and deeply concerned.

"You how I feel! Why would you do something like that?" Nero tried to slam the door again but Dante stopped it.

Now Dante was just plain confused. "Kid, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I love you, you idiot!" Nero yelled now almost in tears again.

Out of pure shock Dante let loose the door and Nero slammed it shut again. He ran and dove onto his bed, again burying his face in pillows and crying.

This time Dante didn't even bother knocking. He walked in the room and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Go away!" Nero said through tears.

When Dante didn't leave he sat up on the bed. Dante grabbed his chin and turned his head to face him. With his free hand he wiped Nero's cheeks. Then, leaning in, he did the last thing Nero would have ever guessed. He placed a passionate kiss on Nero's lips.

Nero broke the kiss and Dante whispered, "I love you too, _Nero_."

* * *

><p>Ok so I don't really know what to do next, so I think I'll just stop here. If you have any ideas as to what I could do next I'll continue. If not, I hope you liked it. ;D<p> 


End file.
